The Rose
The Rose, born Alison Benson, is a 9th generation Tzimisce and Ductus of the Widows pack within the Montréal Sabbat. Biography She was the victim of sexual abuse as a young child, the result of which left her with a psychosomatic condition where she could not sense touch, taste, or smell. Not being able to experience sensations left Alison with a bitter, hollow life. She turned to drugs and S&M, but none of that worked. Eventually she developed a passion for torture, getting pleasure from watching others in misery and pain. This lead to the murder of five people for which Alison was arrested. On the night of her sentencing, Alison was rescued and Embraced by an unknown vampire who heard of her exploits in the news reports. When Alison awoke she now had feeling in her entire body. The wooden surface of the coffin she was laying in and other new sensations sent her into a frenzy and she tore through the ground, delighting in it all. When she emerged on the surface she jumped into her sire hoping to feel his body and texture, but before she knew it, Alison was ripping through him and he met Final Death. When her sire's nomadic pack came looking for them, The Rose stalked and killed them all in a torrent of passion and rage. Since that night The Rose was indoctrinated into the Sabbat and now is the third Bishop of Montréal. The Rose is also the leader of the Widows, along with Creamy Jade and Black Lotus. They run a brothel known as "The Heart", catering to Montréal's elite, be they mortal or vampire. The Rose and the Widows hold considerable sway over the city's powerful. The Rose and Creamy Jade are the chief spiritual advisors of the Path of Cathari in its American form, which differs from the mainstream Path in that vampires are seen as God's angels within the material prison realm, and once they fully understood Evil they will ascend to His side as lesser angels. Many followers of Cathari come to Montréal for guidance from these two vampires. Appearance The Rose uses Vicissitude on herself to look inhumanly beautiful. She is constantly changing little details about herself, so she never looks exactly the same twice. She prefers to dress in fetish garb that is crafted from human leather and bones. The Rose likes to keep others off balance by acting androgynous, neither man nor woman, but both. Her voice is very haunting, fluctuating from male to female. Toreador become transfixed when listening to her talk. Character Sheet |clan = Tzimisce |sire = Micah Hossa |nature = Autocrat |demeanor = Visionary |generation = 9th |embrace = 1957 CE |apparent age = Early 20s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 5 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 2 |talents = Alertness 2, Dreamcraft 3, Empathy 3, Intimidation 4, Intrigue 3, Style 5, Subterfuge (Seduction) 5 |skills = Body Crafts 5, Etiquette 3, Stealth 3, Torture (Pleasure/Pain) 5 |knowledges = City Secrets (Montréal) 3, Finance 2, Linguistics 2, Occult 3, Sabbat Lore 2 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Celerity 2, Dominate 4, Presence 5, Vicissitude 5 |backgrounds = Contacts 4 (Cathari), Herd 2, Influence 2, Sabbat Status 3 |virtues = Conviction 5, Instinct 4, Courage 2 |morality = Path of Cathari 10 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery The Rose 80.jpg|From Montreal by Night. Art by Christopher Shy Alison.png|From Nights of Prophecy Therose.jpg|The Rose VTES card. Art by Max Shade Fellwalker References * * Category:Tzimisce Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character